


Brendan/Vincent Collection

by chkc



Category: Dawson's Creek, Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: Birthday, Crossdressing, Fanart, Holidays, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Brendan/Vincent drawings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brendan/Vincent Collection

**Author's Note:**

> As is my policy with all gifts: if you do not wish for your gift to be posted, poke me and I'll take it down.

2009-04-02-[Leather](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/105772.html#cutid1)  
[](http://img138.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=990308781_2009_04_04_bvpic_123_140lo.jpg) Larger version available (please ensure ad blocker is turned on): <http://img138.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=990308781_2009_04_04_bvpic_123_140lo.jpg>

2009-04-24  
[](http://img294.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=990245127_2009_04_24_bv_123_28lo.jpg)  
Larger version available (please ensure ad blocker is turned on):<http://img294.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=990245127_2009_04_24_bv_123_28lo.jpg>

2009-04-02-Melagan's birthday present:  
[](http://img121.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=990182487_2009_04_02_melagan_bday_123_384lo.jpg) Larger version available (please ensure ad blocker is turned on):<http://img121.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=990182487_2009_04_02_melagan_bday_123_384lo.jpg>

2009-06-03  
[](http://img160.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=990029543_2009_06_13_bv_handcuffs_123_499lo.jpg) Larger version available (please ensure ad blocker is turned on):<http://img160.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=990029543_2009_06_13_bv_handcuffs_123_499lo.jpg>

2009-12-23  


2009-10-22-Neevebrody's brithday present:  
[](http://img165.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=990115960_2009_10_22_neevebrodybday_123_20lo.jpg) Larger version available (please ensure ad blocker is turned on) <http://img165.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=990115960_2009_10_22_neevebrodybday_123_20lo.jpg>


End file.
